Not So Goody Two Shoes
by Telpe Nar Roccar
Summary: DMHG CH4 UP! Hermione's life changes. She gives out info to someone she shouldn't...and...somebody finds out. A really bad summary, please just RR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Annie Calveson and the plot.  
  
Chapter 1: Things Change. So Do People  
  
Sometimes I find it hard to act like I've always acted. Then I just remember what will happen to my parents and my best friend if I don't, and I'm back to "normal." It's been this way for a little over a year now, and they are still alive, so I can't be doing that bad.  
You see, a few weeks into my sixth year I received a letter from my parents-a letter that told me who I really am. My mother is a witch, my father a Muggle. My mother was and still is very powerful. She explained that my real father was a wizard, but that they had decided it would be safer if they divorced before Voldemort came after them. My mother also told me that she married a Muggle friend of my fathers as soon as she found out she was pregnant with me. So I, Hermione Anne Granger, am a pureblood witch-the only daughter of Annie Calveson and Sirius Black. Yes that's right, Sirius Black was my father. My mother told me not to change my name and not to tell a soul. I listened.  
A few weeks after that letter, I received another. It read:  
  
Miss Hermione Black-  
Help me or your parents and your best friend Virginia Weasley will perish. You don't want that to happen do you?  
Yours,  
Tom Marvolo Riddle-  
Lord Voldemort  
  
They are still alive today. All of them, even Harry and Ron. Yeah sure, I'm telling Voldemort stuff, but not enough to get Harry or Ron killed.  
Now, in my seventh year as Head Girl, it's not getting any easier. And to make matters worse, somebody knows. I'm not sure who, but it's just this feeling I have. Somebody knows who I am and that I'm helping Voldemort. I just don't know if they know why.  
Patrolling the halls is such a pain. Although, taking points away from Slytherin is kind of fun, I could get used to it. Except that the Head Boy takes points from Gryffindor. But that is because he is a Slytherin, Blaise Zambini actually, because Draco didn't want to be Head Boy.  
Without warning, somebody grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an empty classroom. When the door closed swiftly behind us, I realized I was in a pitch black unused classroom-none of the classrooms on the eighth floor are used for teaching, but they are used-with somebody. I just didn't know who.  
I heard the other person mutter lumos, illuminating the classroom enough so we could see. I whirled around, taking a step back as I did so, and found myself looking straight at none other than....  
  
To Be Continued. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Think of the Devil

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2: Think of the Devil  
  
"Malfoy," I said coolly.  
"Granger," was the equally cold reply.  
"Why in the hell did you pull me to an empty classroom when I am supposed to be patrolling the halls?" I asked, my anger getting the better of me.  
"Is that the only thing you are supposed to be doing?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.  
WHAT??? "What the heck are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Granger, honestly, with your grades I would think you'd have this figured out by now," when I didn't answer him he continued, "Isn't it about time you turned in your latest information?"  
Oh shit. He knows. Not just anybody, oh no, it just has to be Draco Ferret Malfoy. My sworn enemy. And my rival for the highest grades. And-oh who cares, this is MALFOY we are talking about. Not Colin Creevey or Longbottom or some other weak person, no this is Draco bloody Malfoy. He can ruin me, destroy me, and get my friends killed. If he tells Dumbledore- who will then forbid me from sending information, and then I will lose everybody and everything I love in the world. Shit. This cannot be good.  
So I decided to be honest, that maybe the big bad Slytherin wouldn't tell Dumbledore if I trusted him and told him the truth. HA. Big fat joke that is. "Actually, *Malfoy*," I said, emphasizing his last name, "I sent it yesterday."  
He put his hands on my shoulders and shook me, "Granger do you have any idea what the hell you are doing?!!"  
"Yes, Malfoy, I know exactly what I am doing," I looked him in the eye and backed away from him, "I am keeping my friends and family alive." And without a backwards glance, I left him. I left Draco Malfoy, my sworn enemy absolutely speechless.  
Retiring to my room, I fell into a troubled sleep. I kept dreaming about how I actually like having Draco Malfoy's hands on me-but that is preposterous, I can hardly stand having him anywhere near me. Draco Malfoy, my sworn enemy. And he knows my biggest secret. He has the potential to completely tear my life in shreds, to ruin it, and.I'll probably end up getting killed by Voldemort in the end, because that's just how Voldemort is. And that is just something that Draco Malfoy would do, because he is Draco Malfoy, the guy that makes my life hell. The guy I am in love with. Wait..WHAT did I just think????? I think I'm going crazy...and not just for Malfoy, I mean mentally. Wait, I'm not going crazy for Malfoy in the first place. Oh joy, now my life gets even more complicated, what fun. Oh, god, how am I going to face him tomorrow? Yeah, that's it; all I have to do is avoid him all day, no matter what. I hope I don't run into him.  
  
A/N: Well I thought I would post this so you all would have more to read. Obviously. Duh that is the point of posting. God, sometimes I am sooooooo dumb. Oh well, life goes on. Let me know what you think will happen in the next chapter! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Just My Luck

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing!!! I really appreciate it! Yes, Hermione is working for the 'Dark Side' but only to keep her best friend and her family alive.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 3: Just My Luck  
  
Yawning, I pushed the covers off and stood up stretching. I froze in mid-stretch when I realized I had less than 7 minutes until the first class started-and today Double Potions was first. Swearing, I got ready in record time and flew down to breakfast. Only a few students were there, Swearing again as I had only two minutes to get to the dungeons, I grabbed a piece of toast and ran, eating as I went. I flew into the room and sat down next to Lavender just as I swallowed my last bite. Lavender asked, "Where have you been?"  
Looking at her I replied, "I overslept."  
She looked shocked, "Sure Mione. You sound like you're hiding something."  
If only she knew. Glancing at Draco, I saw that he was watching with amusement and concern in his eyes. I merely raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to say something. He shook his head and smiled slightly at me. I vaguely heard Lavender say, "So that's what you're hiding! You have a crush on Draco Malfoy!"  
It took me a moment to process what she said, "WHAT??!!!!!" I shrieked.  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor Miss Granger. I don't need to hear your obnoxiously *loud* voice this early in the morning," a sharp voice said from behind me. Yep.the Slimy Git from Hell-brother to the Devil himself (Draco being the Devil)-also known as Professor Snape, has arrived. Just my luck. A few of the Slytherins snickered at this. Malfoy was trying to hold back a laugh, but I avoided eye contact.  
Potions was a drag. Malfoy kept trying to catch my eye, as Lavender so kindly informed me. I just ignored him. When the class was up, I practically ran out of the room, heading for Charms which unfortunately, we also had with the Slytherins this year. Lavender had barely been able to keep up with me, and as she gratefully collapsed into her chair she asked, "Damn Mione. What was your hurry?"  
A voice I knew all too well sounded from behind us, "It seems she was trying to avoid a certain Slytherin."  
Turning around I said, "Hello Blaise." (A/N: Did you think it was Draco?)  
"Hi Mione. As you flew out of class, Draco told me to give this to you. When I asked him why he couldn't give it to you he just said that you'd probably hex him if he came near you," and with that Blaise handed me a piece of parchment and went to sit with Draco on the other side of the room. Draco was looking intently at the wall; Blaise however, was watching me. I don't think I would hex Draco; I'd just burn the note.  
As curious as I was to see what Draco had to say, what I did next was partly to spite him and partly because I didn't want to read it. Pulling out my wand, I pointed it at the parchment and said, "Incendio." It burned rather quickly.  
Lavender was laughing, Blaise was trying not to smile, and Draco didn't look up but his eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips.  
Charms went by somewhat quickly, all we did was take notes (A/N: Sounds like my AP Euro class.) on the Freeze Charm that we would be practicing next time. It was kind of like 'Stupefy' except the person freezes in place but can still hear and see. They also can't talk.  
During lunch I sat next to Ginny with my back to Malfoy. I could feel his eyes boring into my back, but I refused to turn around and look at him. Ginny was saying that Ron was mad at Harry because Harry had kissed her even though he knew that they were going out. Ron's just lucky that we don't get mad whenever *he* kisses Lavender, otherwise we'd be permanently mad at him. Like now, for instance, they are practically-no they are-making out in the middle of lunch.  
After lunch I headed off with Ginny to Advanced Herbology. We had it with the Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuffs are actually pretty nice regardless of what everybody says. Just because they are nice doesn't mean they are exceptionally smart-class was let out halfway through because Ernie MacMillan (A/N: He's in Hufflepuff right?) nearly burned his hand off.  
Advanced Transfiguration, which Ginny was also in, we had with Slytherins. Most seventh years are required to take it, it's only optional for sixth years if they want to take it early and get it over with. It was easy as all we are doing is taking notes on Animagi. After it was over, I left Ginny telling her I'd be up later and headed to the library to return a book. On my way out (A/N: I know this is used a lot, but hey it works!) I ran into something solid and landed right on my ass. I looked up to see what I'd bumped into and mentally groaned when my chocolate eyes met the stormy gray ones of Draco Malfoy. Damn. Just my luck. As I stood up, he took my hand and led me down the hall to-yep you guessed it-and unused classroom. Closing the door behind us he said, "Granger, we need to talk."  
  
A/N: Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, it's been a while since I've updated anything. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and hopefully you'll enjoy chapter 4.  
  
Not So Goody Two Shoes  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I felt my temper rising, "What the hell, Malfoy?! What is with you and empty dark classrooms?"  
  
"Oh, is Hermione Black afraid of the dark? That is good information for Voldemort if I'm not mistaken." I couldn't see his damn smirk, but I knew it was there.  
  
I pulled my wand out of my robe pocket, "Lumos." Malfoy was leaning up against the wall a few feet away. He blinked as the light lit up the room, "Merlin what'd you do that for?"  
  
"So I could see!" I said.  
  
"You mean you couldn't see in here?!" Malfoy looked slightly shocked.  
  
"No!" I was really starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Well then," he drawled, "I will add that to my list of Good Info for Voldie."  
  
Was that a hint of sarcasm I detected? No, not possible, Malfoy is on the 'Damn Dark Side' as I call it. But either way, his comment pissed me off. "Listen Malfoy 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. If you tell anyone-and I mean anyone what you know about me, I will dismember you and hex you into the deepest pit of hell." Ranting is very good, I feel better already.  
  
"No you listen, Black," Oh shit, I think I pissed him off, "nobody nobody threatens a Malfoy and gets away with it. Why the hell would I tell anyone? They wouldn't believe me over you!"  
  
His rant was over, so I asked as innocently as possible, "Feel better?"  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"Do. You. Feel. Better?" I asked, pronouncing each word slowly.  
  
"Bloody hell Granger, I'm not deaf," Malfoy retorted, "And yes, I do feel better."  
  
I found myself grinning in spite of it all, "That's nice. You called me Granger. Just don't tell anyone Malfoy."  
  
"I'm not going to let you leave until-"  
  
"I can leave when I bloody well want to!" I retorted hotly.  
  
He merely gave me a bored look and continued, "As I was saying before, I'm not going to let you leave until you answer a question."  
  
I set my jaw and looked at the ground, not wanting to argue with him anymore. In fact, I wanted nothing more than to get the bloody hell away from Malfoy.  
  
The silence was almost unbearable. Thankfully, he broke the silence, "Yesterday you said that you were just helping Voldemort to keep your friends and family alive." I glared at him, and if looks could kill, he'd probably bury himself. He continued, 'What did you mean by that?"  
  
The silence was almost eerie. I couldn't look him in the eye, "Exactly what I said."  
  
Draco paused, thinking. Then he said, "You can't keep doing this. Voldemort can kill anybody whenever he wants to. It doesn't matter to him. He's just using you for information on Potter. For all you know, your parents could be dead."  
  
Tears sprung into my eyes as he said that, "NO! They're alive. I talked to them just the other day. They are alive," I finished lamely.  
  
Malfoy walked up to me and I looked stubbornly at the wall, refusing to look him in the eye. He merely walked a few steps so he was standing in front of me, "Listen to me. Don't give out anymore information. Talk to Dumbledore, he'll help you."  
  
Tears began to trickly down my face as I shoved him away from me, "Why do you care all of a sudden? Stay the hell out of my life, Malfoy!" I ran blindly out of the room, trying to get as far away from him as possible.  
  
Back down the hallway, Draco Malfoy stood in the empty classroom. Even though Hermione had left, he answered her question anyway, "Because I'm a spy for the Order."  
  
A/N: Well...interesting chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!!! 


End file.
